


The Other Woman

by ToriColourBastia (orphan_account)



Series: Half of My Heart: A Collection of Jeanmarco Drabbles [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Marco is a Sweetheart, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ToriColourBastia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco on high gives Jean his blessing to marry Mikasa and not feel guilty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Woman

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm totally not a Jeankasa shipper or anything...)
> 
> Still catching up with the fics I need to write, I think it should be one more to catch up and then another one tomorrow. Thank god these things are short.
> 
> I've been in a very post-victory mood today, I don't know about you guys. Also yes, there will be more alive!Marco in this AU, I just couldn't help myself on all the opportunities I have for Marco to be happy for Jean and for Jean to brag to Marco. God, I love these two.
> 
> This is for prompt 367: "The Other Woman". The masterlist can be found [here](http://audreymgonzalez.com/2011/master-list-of-prompts/).

I really don’t blame you. To be honest, I was hardly even surprised when you married her.

I’d known from the start we wouldn’t last, we couldn’t. Not with the way things were. But still, it’s amazing see you so happy. When your wedding day came, I hadn't seen you so happy since our graduation.

But you have to let go, Jean. I'm not mad you fell in love with someone else. The Titans are defeated now and you and Mikasa can have a little house by the sea and raise your kids. And they won't have to know the type of fear the army felt in those days. I'm not here anymore, Jean, and regardless of if I deserved to die or not, it happened. You shouldn't feel guilty about marrying Mikasa. She loves you, and you love her. I shouldn't be the thing that stops you from being happy.

No one should feel guilty on their wedding day, especially if they're marrying someone they love as much as you love Mikasa.

You loved me when I was alive and I know there's a part of you that still does and won't stop for anything.

I notice you still have the charred bones from the fire from all those years ago. You keep them in a little pouch around your neck and don't take it off. I know it means that I'm always in your heart. Thank you, Jean. I don't think I could be able to watch over you like this if you hadn't kept them.

I guess what I'm trying to say is, you have my blessing. You still love me after everything that happened. Thank you, Jean. Go live with your beautiful wife somewhere far away from all the pain. As long as you're happy, I'll be happy too.


End file.
